


The One that Understands

by kArin55



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kArin55/pseuds/kArin55
Summary: Years later TJ reaches out to his legendary older sibling.A letter to the monastery has no reply, so when she arrives he is stunned.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 115





	The One that Understands

They usually don't believe him, it's hard to when she was never around when they were young.  
But he knows, he met her a few times in the past. Their parents always talked about their daughter in the Cobalt Soul, his jade necklace used to be hers.

"You have a visitor master Thoreau." One of the servant are at his door, he has spent the last few hours pouring over the books. His father entrusted him with it a few months ago, mother said it was his sister's responsibility before.

"Who is it?" He asks, rubbing his eyes as a headache begins to bloom behind them.

"It is a monk of the Cobalt Soul, master." His brow furrows, he has sent the Zadash monastery a letter to try and contact his sister ages ago. He had given up getting a response, maybe she did not want any contact with her old family. From what he remembers she had found a new one, a group of misfits and freaks that she had defeated monsters with.

"Let them in." He says while putting all the papers away and arranging himself.

"How's it going lil' bro?" The deep set yet feminine voice of his older sister is a surprise, he sees a battle worn monk of a expositor rank vestments at his door. Dark skin identical to his if it weren't for the many scars scattered all over her body.  
She leans against the door frame of the study, her smile wide as her hands cross over her chest. TJ is flustered and shocked, he did not expect Beauregard to show up at their abode.

"Beau... what are you doing here?" He asks as he approaches carefully, she shrugs and reaches to embrace him.

"While our father is not mm favorite person by a long-shot, I have to hope that you have fallen far WAY away from the tree. And when they said I got a letter I was sure it wasn't from any of my group since we all get daily updates from Jes. So... yeah." The hug is awkward and tense but also heart warming.

"I uh... I was just reaching out to maybe... ask for advice." He says and scratches the back of his head and sees that she does the same and smiles quickly.

"What's going then?" she asks and returns to her leaning pose looking around the room.

"Well, I just... This place sucks!" He exclaims "It sucks hard. But you already know that so, I just wanted to ask if maybe you could train me a bit? So I can get out of this hell-hole and see the world like you did." He crosses his hands and lowers his head avoiding her eyes as he rambles.

"Look man, I ain't gonna lie to you. Adventuring is dangerous and none of our parents will agree to this if they knew. So of course I will train you, fuck them you know? One of my team members has a son a little older than you, learned to shoot a crossbow at five. So I can get you in on that if you are interested." His face lights up as he glances up at her, a smirked plastered to her face as she twirls a throwing star between her fingers.

"Are you serious?" He asks, jaw slightly ajar as he tries to read her face for falsehoods.

"Yeah man, what were you thinking about, like marshal arts like I do, or a bit more like what Fjord or Veth with their actual weapons?" She smiles and straightens her posture, her hands still crossed but her stance relaxed.  
He smiles and launches into his thoughts and aspirations, and for the first time person on the other side of the conversations listens and understands and encourages him to pursue what he wants.


End file.
